Just 2 days
by RozyHTaylor
Summary: Fake dating AU that nobody wanted or asked for


"All I am asking is for you to make my old high school class thinking i'm successful"

"You are successful Deels!"

"In the romance department, I think even the strange maths kid is married by this point" The pair had spent the day on a picnic blanket hyde park, they summer was just beginning and with them sharing the first decent day off in weeks they made the mot off it. Okay, it was no way hot enough for them to tan but the Welsh girl lived in hope!

"Your 26 not 56" Patsy replied, she turned to look up at the welsh girl. Patsy gingers hair was shining in the sun, not that anyone but the welsh girl noticed. The people around them, on there phones. Headphones in, laughing with their families. They wouldn't notice 2 girls laying on the grass. The world in london moved to fast for anyone to notice the shine in someone's hair...Delia noticed. Delia noticed when her best friend was a blonde. She even noticed when Patsy did her week on brown hair before decided that she was not meant to be a brunet!

"Please it's 2 days" Delia's puppy dog eyes always worked wonders on her best friend even back when they were nothing more than stranger from across the student halls

"In Wales?" Patsy asked, she already knew the answer but the city girl was just getting

her head around spending 48 hours in the middle of nowhere

"In Wales" Delia said smiling and bowing her head. delia knew then that her friend would be making the journey back to wales with her and she was very grateful.

"2 days?" Patsy asked, she was caving my the second.

"yes"

"Why are you even going? I never went to mine" Patsy asked, not that her not going to her would have been a big surprise to anyone but the ginger woman was clutching at straws there.

"Because I didn't go to the 5 year reunion and people called it a stereotypical Delia move, only going back to wales when i am skint or recovering from a head injury" Delia replied, she wasn't sure if that was a real reason, or why it bothered her so much, they did have a point she never did go home, but that's because pembrokeshire had stopped being her home a long time ago they just hadn't got the message yet.

"Are you sure taking a man wouldn't be better?" Patsy asked posing a very valid question and slightly ignoring Delia's last answer mainly because it felt a lot more well thought out than Patsy had expected even if it was still a stupid reason at that!

"The only males I know outside of work is Fred, Tim or Tom and I don't think any one them are very suitable options, you know with one a vicar and married to our best friend, the other being 17 and very camp and the third well being Fred!"

Patsy smiled again holding in a laugh. She knew Delia had a point, being a midwife didn't leave one with many male options and the men she did know, most of which were gay, married, or would be very much freaked out by the wedding proposal!

"So you're going to out yourself to the whole of your school class and hope that it doesn't get back to your parents"

"It will be fine my parents our in a canal boat for the next 2 weeks" Delia replied, knowing she was right. How it wasn't going to get back to her folks in a village of 2000 people she wasn't sure but she did know that she couldn't go alone so this was a very valid risk, and one she was more than willing to take! While in London Delia was a different person. The person she was when surrounded by her fellow nurses, her friend's was the person she could be all the time. Both her and Patsy had come out as Gay during their training years, but dating each other was never anything more than a drunk joke made normally by Trixie when she was sober but watched Patsy and Delia hold hands for support up the cobbled steps towards their flats. Her parents on the other hand used unspoken conversation to show how not okay they were. Delia had never told them but she knew deep down her mother knew and that her mother wasn't okay, she doubted her Father had any idea, she doubted he had ever met a openly gay person and he most definitely did not have a gaydar- he father could probably attended Delia's future wedding to a women then proceed to ask both of the brides if there boyfriends were around, he was uneducated and native. Not like her Mam. The Welsh girl had mentioned once when she was 16 and it got shot down faster than a fighter plane in world war 2. There was not discussing anything that would go against the grain. The fact that their only daughter had travelled hundreds of miles away to a big unknown city to become a nurse was controversial enough for a small village in the middle of nowhere never mind to throw the whole gay thing in there. The more Delia thought about it the less bringing Patsy didn't seem like the great,full proof plan she had first thought off. She didn't hid it from her parents nor was she too keen that they needed to hear it, they would ignore the facts all the same. They would blame London, the big city, they would blame her lesbian best friend. And Delia couldn't have them blaming Patsy. The first ginger girl and Delia's mother already never saw eye to eye even before Delia moved to midwifery. They both had personalities and were very different. Not that Delia would ever tell a soul but Patsy and her mother were more alike than anyone would ever like to admit, They both cared too much but in 'unique' ways. They were both hyper rational about different things and they both always put Delia's interest at heart even when (normally in the case of her mother) it wasn't right. 

"And before you say anything about holiday Miss Mount I have spoke to your ward sister and she said that you needed to take some holiday" Delia smirked now 110% sure she had this in the bag.

"Course you did" Patsy said rolling her eyes but keeping a smile glued onto her face.

Delia smirk a little before her face went back to smiling.

"But how are we going to pull off being married?"


End file.
